


si bodoh

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, mention of injury, mundane activity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ....mengumpat dalam, menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 1





	si bodoh

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Sudah tiga pekan tangan Naruto di-gips, dan sudah tiga pekan itu juga ia selalu memakai kemeja berkancing untuk memudahkan akses copot pasang sandangnya. Tapi di minggu pagi ini, ada keadaan gawat. Kemeja santainya habis!

Ia menelisik ke ruang laundry yang daritadi terdengar bunyi-bunyi, ternyata semua pakaian kotor tengah dicuci. Kembali menelisik keadaan rumah dengan hanya selembar handuk menutupi panggul sampai lutut, ia tak menemukan sosok kekasihnya.

Berlalu menuju dapur, tangan fungsionalnya ia gunakan untuk menyemprot tanaman indoor dan memasak air. Kegiatan menyemprot tanaman selesai bertepatan dengan air yang masak. Lekas mengambil mie cup instan dari lemari bupet, kemudian menuang air ke dalam cupnya. Lima belas menit berlalu dihabiskan untuk membaca email masuk di akun bisnisnya dan lihat berita terkini lewat portal berita online.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mie instan kemasannya sudah tandas. Dan ingat, lelaki yang habis mandi pagi itu masih memakai handuk dan bertelanjang dada. Well, tak masalah bukan, ini kan rumahnya.

Menunggu Sasuke yang entah akan pulang kapan, terdengar mengawang-awang tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia juga tak tahu kemana kekasihnya pergi. Mungkin sebenarnya kekasihnya itu pamit, tapi karena ia terlalu fokus mandi untuk menghindari gips-nya basah, jadi ia tak dengar.

Ia membuang napas. Perutnya sudah cukup terisi dan hari ini hari minggu. Izin recovery sakitnya masih ada sisa satu pekan lagi, yang selama tiga pekan terakhir pekerjaannya di-handle oleh Shikamaru. Padahal sepekan setelah masa cutinya habis, ia akan melaksanakan sidang AMDAL di bakal calon tempat pertambangan.

Kasihan Shikamaru harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengcover kealpaannya.

Naruto pun memutuskan kembali merebah di kamar. Menghirup lamat-lamat bantal yang digunakan kekasihnya tiap tidur menciptakan akumulasi aroma di sarung bantalnya. Sangat Sasuke sekali. Dan semakin dalam menghirup, kelopaknya semakin memberat. Tak lama ia pun tertidur.

**

Pukul 10.48 Sasuke tiba di rumah. Siapa sangka acara lari paginya jadi berakhir dengan belanja bahan untuk menu makan siang, ia jadi sampai rumah dekat waktu makan siang begini.

Melihat cup mie yang masih berdiri di meja makan, buat Sasuke lekas mencari si pirang.

Eits, tapi sebentar, ia mampir dulu ke ruang laundry yang mesinnya sudah mati. Pasti sudah daritadi sebelum ia kembali. Mesin kembali dinyalakan dalam mode pengering.

Membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar karena tak tertutup rapat, buat ia yakin kalau Naruto ada di sana. Dan--

"Si bodoh ini.."

\--wajah Sasuke otomatis memanas, pipinya memerah jelas seperti udang masak atas visualisasi yang dilihatnya.

Itu semua gara-gara si bodoh --Naruto-- yang tidurnya berantakan buat handuk yang menurut Sasuke harusnya menutup 'bagian tertentu' jadi tersingkap, mempertunjukkan seluruh lekuk tubuh berotot si pirang tanpa balutan apapun. Kulit gelapnya begitu kontras dengan warna putih dari sprei.

Sasuke memandangi apa yang tersaji lamat-lamat. Mulai dari rambut pirang berantakan karena perubahan konstan posisi tidur, dahi dan alis pirang yang tenang menandakan tidur yang nyenyak, kelopak mata yang menutup iris biru kesukaannya, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus keluar dari sana, bagaimana rasanya? Apa rasanya seperti mie yang pagi ini ia makan? Obsidiannya meluncur pada dada bidang yang konstan naik turun, bagian lain kesukaannya. Kembali menelusur, sampai pada perut yang tercetak kotak-kotak sempurna seperti papan coklat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering. Makin ke bawah, tempat rambut pirang lain terakumulasi...

_Oh god._

Sasuke mengumpat dalam, menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras-keras. []


End file.
